


KnB Drabbles

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repository for Tumblr drabble fills that aren't fic-length, so that AO3 does my word count tracking for me. There's no logic or sequence here, and the only thing these drabbles have in common is Kuroko no Basuke.  These are backdated to January 1, 2014, so that they aren't at the top all the time.</p><p>No, seriously, you don't have to look in here, these were all first-posted on Tumblr anyway, and they work better in small bits rather than in this clump-of-nonsense... ^_^;  I'd much rather you skipped this if you're already a regular reader of my Tumblr.  If you're new to my work, I really do think you'll think better of me if you read the other stuff first.  </p><p>(If you REALLY want to read this, please remember--there's no logic, no sequence, these are all standalone drabbles with no connection between them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Social Network (Kasamatsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: "Kasamatsu; social network (such as facebook, tumblr, twitter... that kind). Thanks, Ai! <3"

"Ne, Kasamatsu-senpai, are you on Facebook?" Kise asked one day.

"No," Kasamatsu answered shortly.

"Eh?" Kise looked shocked. "Why not? Everyone’s on Facebook, senpai! You should get an account too! Or is it because senpai is one of those people who thinks social networks are bad?"

Moriyama, overhearing everything, laughed. ”It’s not that,” he said before Kasamatsu could reply. ”Kasamatsu’s already on one social network, and he says one is enough.”

Kise turned to Moriyama, wide-eyed. ”Eh? Does senpai use Google Plus and like it?”

"It’s not that one," Kasamatsu said shortly.

"Then tell me, senpai, which one is it?"

Kasamatsu flushed. ”Mixi.”

Kise looked confused. ”Mixi?”

Moriyama laughed. ”There, see, I told you Kise wouldn’t know what it was.”

"Whatever." Kasamatsu scowled. "Mixi is Japanese. Facebook isn’t. Besides, all the other social networks are selling your data. You know that’s true, Moriyama."

"There, there," Moriyama said, patting Kasamatsu on the shoulder. "I really don’t understand why this is so hard. Make up a fake name, put in some fake data, and just tell people you know and want to keep up with, like us. Make sure your privacy settings are all locked down. It’ll make you harder for girls to find, but I know what your response to that is going to be, so whatever."

Kise’s eyes sparkled. ”Moriyama-senpai, we should get Kasamatsu-senpai a Facebook account! Maybe after the club meeting today we should go to an Internet cafe and sign him up!”

"Why not?" Moriyama said.

"NO WAY!" Kasamatsu said at the same time.

"But senpai, I want to tag you in all those pictures I’ve posted of us!"

Kasamatsu paused, about to rant. ”Pictures? You put up pictures of me?”

Kise pulled his phone out and launched the Facebook app. ”Pictures,” he said, tapping on the phone. After a while, he passed Kasamatsu the phone. Moriyama leaned over Kasamatsu’s shoulder, and nodded sagely. ”Oh, that one’s a good one, and this one too. I’ve seen all of these.”

"You’re in a lot of these," Kasamatsu said, noticing squares around the faces in the pictures. "So you’re on Facebook too, huh."

Moriyama sighed. ”We’ve had this discussion,” he said. ”I wasn’t able to convince you, but maybe our club social butterfly will have better luck.” Moriyama turned to Kise. ”Make sure Hayakawa knows, won’t you? I’ll tell Kobori. Maybe we should get Nakamura involved too.”

"Okay," Kise said, dashing off.

"WAIT," Kasamatsu said, "I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING!"

"Look at him, he’s so excited to be doing this. He really wants you on Facebook," Moriyama said slyly. "Are you going to stop him and dash all his hopes after he’s gotten this excited?"

"It’s YOUR fault he’s all excited now," Kasamatsu said, rounding on Moriyama.

Moriyama dodged with a chuckle borne of many years of knowing Kasamatsu. ”Don’t be like that, Captain, we’re all on Facebook anyway. Come join us. You know Kobori can’t keep them in line the way you can. Besides, we’re graduating. We should make it easy for our kouhai to keep in touch and stay on top of what’s going on in each other’s lives! There’s even a Kaijou basketball fan page where some of the OBs occasionally drop in to say hello.”

Kasamatsu groaned, already resigned to his fate. Kise alone or Moriyama alone, he could handle, but when the two of them ganged up on him and then brought in reinforcements… “Why can’t you all get on Mixi instead?”

"Now now, Kasamatsu, you need to get with the times," Moriyama said, patting Kasamatsu’s shoulder again. "Don’t be an old fuddy duddy."

"I am NOT an old fuddy duddy!"

"Then it’s settled! I’ll see you at the gates after practice." 

The bell rang, and Moriyama headed off before Kasamatsu could protest. Moriyama looked over his shoulder at Kasamatsu. ”Don’t be late!” he called out, and then rounded the corner, leaving Kasamatsu to gnash his teeth at being outmaneuvered.


	2. Karaoke (Midorima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For weiquan1's prompt: "Midorima and karaoke! ㅋㅋㅋ"

"I refuse," Midorima said. 

"Don’t be like that, Midorimacchi." Kise pointed to the sign. "It’s only 200 yen and for 300 yen more you can have all you want to drink. You don’t even have to sing! It’s no fun going to karaoke alone."

"There’s no reason for me to hang out in a small little room with _you_ ,” Midorima said as flatly as he could. ”Much less a room with a microphone and loud music.”

"How mean," Kise said, pouting. "Fine, then… I guess I have to use this, huh?"

"This?" 

Midorima wasn’t interested, but when Kise pulled the item out, Midorima gave Kise his full attention. ”The _KEROSUKE Limited Edition Plushie_! How— That’s not on sale anywhere!”

"Hehe." Kise grinned. "I got it from a fan. I could lend it to you, or I might even give it to you. Isn’t this tomorrow’s lucky item for Cancers?"

Midorima huffed. ”Simple bribery to get your way. How crude.”

"As long as it works, Midorimacchi," Kise said. "Come on! Look, I’ll even pay for your fee and your all-you-can-drink ticket.”

"It’s not about the money," Midorima huffed again. As if Midorima had a need to be tight-fisted.

Kise sighed. ”Fine,” he said, waving the limited-edition Kerosuke plushie. ”Instead of lending it to you, I’ll give this to you, all right?”

Midorima pushed his glasses up. ”Deal, but wait here for a few minutes.”

"Huh?" Kise gaped as Midorima turned and walked out. "Midorimacchi, what—"

“ _Wait there_ ," Midorima ordered in his best vice captain voice.

Wonder of wonders, Kise did, as if Midorima had told a puppy to sit. He’d have to remember that one.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Midorima was only gone a few minutes, since it was easy to locate exactly what he’d wanted at the local convenience store. Kise looked relieved to see Midorima, and then checked them into one of the little karaoke booths. Midorima reached a hand out at the door and said, “Hand Kerosuke over now, please.”

"Do you think I’m going to run away without handing him over?" Kise said, pouting. "But what if you run away once I give him to you?”

"Not intentionally," Midorima said, looking pointedly at Kise. "I give you my word I will stay as long as you do."

Kise sighed. He pulled Kerosuke out, gave Midorima a wounded look, and then handed the plushie over. Midorima tucked Kerosuke safely into his schoolbag. Kise showed Midorima the drink menu, said, “When you’ve made your decision, order me this please!” as he pointed to a sparkly drink that matched Kise’s image perfectly, and then grabbed the remote console and started scrolling through songs. 

Midorima picked up the menu, made his decision quickly, and ordered through the intercom while Kise was choosing songs. As he finished, music began to play, and Kise grinned. ”Watch, Midorimacchi. I’ve got this dance down perfectly!”

Midorima opened the convenience store bag and pulled his purchase out calmly, ignoring Kise’s squawk and Kise’s “But Midorimacchi, that’s mean and cheating!” as he carefully stuffed the earplugs into his ears.


	3. Lying There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lici left me the prompt "aomine and kise lying there _(:'3\" (The emoticon arrow had to be removed because it interfered with coding, sorry!) In the true spirit of drabbling, this was a 10-minute affair.

"So there you were," Kise said, standing over Aomine.

Aomine lifted the magazine off his face just enough to glance up and meet Kise’s eyes before he dropped the magazine back in place again. “What do you want?”

"So mean," Kise said, sitting down—at least, it sounded like Kise was sitting down, but the sounds of shuffling continued for a while before Aomine realized Kise must be sweeping away as much of the dirt off a patch of roof as he could.

The thought made Aomine snort into his magazine. “It’d be easier to just brush it off your pants later, idiot,” he said, not bothering to lift his magazine. Kise could hear him just fine, he was sure.

"Ne, Aominecchi, on my birthday, could you at least not call me names?"

"What, it’s your birthday?" Aomine yawned and stretched. "Well, I guess that’s a pretty cheap present."

"Geez, I don’t know why I even bother," Kise said, getting up again. Aomine reached out and grabbed Kise’s ankle before Kise could leave. "What is it?" Kise said.

Aomine sat up and shook the magazine until the card he’d tucked inside it finally fluttered out. “Here,” he said, handing it to Kise. “Go read it somewhere else. Leave me alone.”

Kise gaped down at the card in his hands, and then at Aomine. “You—you remembered! Before I even told you!”

"Don’t make such a big deal out of it, I—"

Aomine didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he had the wind knocked out of him by Kise, hugging him tightly.


	4. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thelaziesthufflepuff took me up on the Kise birthday 100-word drabble promptfest and sent: "Temeraire AU where Kise is a captain and Kasamatsu is his reluctant dragon (or the other way round!)" Sparkly Kise dragon made more sense to me (though a dragon version of Kasamatsu would probably be very similar to dragon!Sanada, haha!) This is a bit over 100 words, but whatever. ^_^

"Stop waving to your fans," Kasamatsu said, giving his dragon a kick in the side. 

"But fans are there to be waved to," Kise objected. "Also, ow."

"It doesn't hurt you, why are you pretending it does?" Kasamatsu asked, smacking Kise a few more times for emphasis (and just because he could.) "Besides, we're flying in formation and your waving is ruining it."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Kise grumbled, straightening out. He stretched, wings folding _just so_ as he glided in a pose, and Kasamatsu knew Kise knew exactly how the sunlight was glinting off his golden scales. The squealing from down below grew louder, and so did Kasamatsu's headache.


	5. Interlude, Shalala Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tagged for a drabble-a-song meme by Sylindara. Not technically part of the one-word drabble-a-thon, but since this one was reasonably long, I figured I'd stick it in here anyway. There are ten drabbles in total [if you want to read them on my Tumblr](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles).

Later, Aomine would replay that drive again and again in his mind’s eye, marvelling, admiring. Now, though, he stared at Kise, and then clapped Kise on the back hard. ”You did it, you actually did it,” he said, and then he smirked. ”Can you do it again, or was that just a fluke?”

Kise did, again, and again, and again. Aomine’s heart soared with joy—Kagami had gone back to the USA, and Aomine had been getting really bored without a real challenge, but here Kise was, giving as good as he’d gotten. 

"What switch was it?" Aomine asked, later, over burgers, the first ones he’d had to buy Kise in forever. 

"Huh?" Kise looked at Aomine across the table, eyebrow quirked. 

"Just now, you said a switch had gone off," Aomine said. "What was it? Zone? Deeper Zone? Something like that?"

Kise looked uncomfortable. ”Something like that,” he said, not meeting Aomine’s eyes. 

That pissed Aomine off. ”Oy, there’s no reason for you to act like you just cheated in basketball…” Unless Kise actually had, and damn if he’d done it without Aomine catching wind or suspecting. ”I didn’t catch you,” Aomine said, half-admiringly. ”Damn, Kise, did you pick up a trick somewhere? You have to show me.”

"It’s not anything like that," Kise said, and then he took a deep breath. "I just… looked at you differently."

"Huh?" Aomine didn’t understand. "I don’t get it. Looked at me differently how?"

Kise was quiet for a long time before he said, “Like prey.”

Aomine blinked, staring at Kise, and then he threw his head back and roared with laughter. When he finally got himself back under control, a few people were staring, others were trying desperately not to stare, and Kise looked like someone had thrown a basketball at his head and hit it hard. 

"A—Aominecchi?" Kise asked, slowly, looking tentatively at Aomine.

"About damned time you got it," Aomine said, smirking. "You weren’t kidding about not liking to use your brain."

"I’m sorry, but you don’t have to be mean about it," Kise said, still looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry for what?" Aomine chuckled, shaking his head. "You finally got it, like I said. What do you have to be sorry for?"

Kise blinked. ”You’re… not mad.”

"Why would I be?"

"Okay, I don’t get it now,” Kise said, looking confused.

Aomine wasn’t about to give Kise any more help. Kise had stumbled upon the answer, so he didn’t need Aomine’s help anyway. ”Just eat your burger, your brain needs the food,” Aomine said. ”Then again, eating doesn’t seem to help Bakagami process any faster, so it might be hopeless for you. At least you aren’t completely hopeless when it comes to playing me any more, so if you want seconds just let me know.”

Kise grinned at Aomine uncertainly and took another bite of his hamburger, still looking confused. Aomine couldn’t help but smirk again. ”Just wait until I tell Tetsu,” he said. ”And Satsuki.”

Kise brightened at the thought. ”No, I’ll do it,” he said, pulling his phone out, probably to text them. 

Aomine waited for Kise to start typing, and then began swiping Kise’s fries.


	6. Envy (Kise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for maceymuse's prompt: "Kise, envy."

Kurokocchi watching Aominecchi play is a common sight. Anyone watching Aominecchi play is a common sight. Poetry in motion is an overused phrase, but when Aominecchi plays Kise can’t find any other way to describe it. Kise watches too, now that he’s on the first string. 

He doesn’t envy Aominecchi. He just wants to be able to move like that; but Kise knows that the difference is a lifetime of basketball, and he’ll get there some day. Sooner, if he works hard, so Kise works hard. 

He’s so used to Kurokocchi watching Aominecchi that the day Kise notices Kurokocchi watching Kise, Kise has to mentally review what he thought he saw, just in case it was Kise’s wishful thinking getting the better of him. But no—Aominecchi is on the other court, and Kurokocchi is clearly watching Kise on this court with an expression both familiar to Kise and yet somehow strangely unfamiliar on Kuroko’s face whenever it’s aimed at Kise. It takes another moment for Kise to realize what’s familiar about the expression, and he nearly drops the ball when comprehension dawns. 

Kise has been the target of jealousy and envy before, from fellow models, from other athletes, from people who call him “Golden Boy” with that mocking tone, from classmates whose crushes have declared eternal love for Kise. But seeing envy on Kurokocchi’s face, the same expression Kurokocchi has when Aominecchi does something Kurokocchi could never ever do, not in a million years (Kise isn’t being mean when he says this, just matter-of-fact)…

… and then practice is over. Aominecchi lazily joins Kurokocchi in the locker room as they naturally gravitate together. Kise wonders if his smile is sufficient camouflage. Kurokocchi has something Kise can’t copy, after all.


	7. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybodyelse13 sent in "Hmm, idk, Kise upon discovering Kaijou's spying on his date, maybe?" But since they didn't specify who the date was with... ^_~

"... and then, you see," Kise said, leaning towards his date. He lowered his voice. "See, this was when they--"

There was a loud crash behind him, and Kise turned, as did the rest of the cafe. Then he stared. "Moriyama-senpai?" Kise said in disbelief. "Hayakawa-senpai? KOBORI-senpai?"

The three Kaijou regulars picked themselves up from the floor quickly. Moriyama's cheeks were pink. Hayakawa shuffled his feet and wouldn't meet Kise's eyes. Kobori had a painful grimace on his face. "Ah, Kise, we're sorry," he said.

"Why are you on the floor..." Kise trailed off in realization and glanced at his date before turning back to his errant senpai. "You know, some things are meant to be private, senpai."


	8. Social Network (Kasamatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For remindmeofthe's prompt: "Momoi; static. Please and thank you!"

Momoi picked up her favorite turtleneck and sighed inside. She liked this sweater a lot, and it went perfectly with the rest of the outfit she’d planned to wear, but she dreaded what was coming. Nevertheless, she had to get dressed, and staring at the sweater wasn’t going to get the sweater on her.

There was nothing for it—she stuck her hands in the sleeves and pulled it over her head. She winced at the little zaps she heard—and more importantly, felt—as she pulled the sweater on. But the worst part was about to come—she poked her head through the turtleneck and settled the garment on her. She tried not to glance at the mirror, but the more she thought about not doing something, the more her body was compelled to it, and her gaze flew towards her reflection. 

She winced at the frizzy halo of pink around her head that looked even worse because the rest of her hair was still inside her sweater. Winter meant Momoi could wear lovely fuzzy wool sweaters, but along with lovely fuzzy wool sweaters came the attendant static involved in wearing them. She sighed, pulled her hair out from under the sweater, and picked up the spray bottle that sat before her mirror to spend the next fifteen minutes de-static-king her hair.


	9. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Kawabe Chieko's "Cry Baby".

Kiyoshi left the doctor’s office to find Riko and Hyuuga waiting impatiently. Riko chewed her lip, and Hyuuga said impatiently, “Whatever it is, just say it.” 

"Riko," Kiyoshi said, smiling gently. "Watch out, I’m going to be such a good coach you’ll wish I could play again so you could get rid of me."

Riko burst into tears. Hyuuga scowled at Kiyoshi. ”Dammit, I didn’t tell you to make her cry. It’s bad enough you won’t be playing with us any more, you asshole.”

Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a sheepish smile and then reached for Riko, pulling her into a hug. ”Don’t cry,” he said. ”I’m going to be with you guys to the end. I’ll always be right there. Seirin hasn’t lost me. Don’t cry, Riko.”

Hyuuga’s hand landed on Riko’s shoulder, patting her, and then suddenly his arms were around Kiyoshi and Riko, crushing them both in a huge hug. ”You’re not allowed to go anywhere,” Hyuuga mumbled. ”You big idiot.”

"I won’t," Kiyoshi said, nodding, and he pretended he didn’t feel Hyuuga’s tears soak into his sleeve.


	10. City Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Ah Niu's song "Cheng Shi Lan Tian".

Narita Airport had been big and bustling, but it was the kind of big and bustling that felt purposeful and orderly. The airport they landed at in Los Angeles, however, had a chaotic edge of panic to it that gripped hold of Kagami when they landed. He clung to his mother’s hand as they waited for their luggage at the carousel, wide-eyed, and hoped the days to come would be as good as his mother had said they would be.


	11. God of Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Third Eye Blind's "God of Wine".

"One more, Aominecchi, I’ll beat you this time," Kise said for the third time, panting, bent backwards as he gasped for breath. "I nearly had you!"

"Geez, I’m done," Aomine said, frowning. "You called me out here for this? What a waste of my time."

The words stung, but Kise grinned at Aomine anyway. ”You never go to practice—you need it, don’t you? Though then again, if you stop practicing, I guess I’ll beat you sooner rather than later. Like I said, I nearly had you just now!”

"Even if I never practiced again in my life, I’d still beat you every single time," Aomine said, the scowl on his face fierce. "Don’t waste my time like this again." He turned, grabbed his jacket, and strode away.

"Aominecchi, wait—"

Aomine didn’t look back, didn’t break his stride, didn’t even wave goodbye, just walked away like Kise wasn’t even there. 

Kise’s shoulders slumped, and he dropped the smile as Aomine turned the corner.


	12. Sensucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Rammstein's "Sensucht".

After visiting hours, Kiyoshi leaned back, happy that Riko and Hyuuga had come to visit again. Hyuuga had brought more basketball magazines he’d already finished reading, and the pile beside Kiyoshi was growing rather worn around the edges. There wasn’t much to do in the hospital. 

Kiyoshi picked one of the magazines up at random, flipping through it, wondering if this was one Hyuuga had just brought or if he’d read this one before. None of the pages were familiar—this was probably a new one, then. Kiyoshi smiled, heart lifting. Tonight he would read this. He turned the page and paused at the headline. 

"Interhigh Preliminaries Begin! Some teams to watch this year"

Seirin’s name jumped out at Kiyoshi, and he realized there was a small picture on the page, one that was clearly taken from a distance at a match somewhere. Riko was standing in front of the game bench, mid-lecture, and the rest of the team all had their heads turned towards her. 

Kiyoshi smiled, gently fingering the picture. Hyuuga and the rest of the second-years were barely recognisable from here, and Kiyoshi could tell there were more people than he expected. He couldn’t wait to meet these new first-years. He wanted to play with them. 

He spent the night staring at the picture until the nurse came by and took the magazine from him before lights out, and by then, Kiyoshi had memorized the grainy telephoto snapshot. He closed his eyes to savor the image in his head, and wondered where on the bench he would fit in when he got out of the hospital.


	13. Kise. Man of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Rodney Carrington's "Carlos, Man of Love".

As Kise walked onto the court, female squeals pierced the air. ”Kise-kun~!” ”Look over here, Kise-kun!” ”Do your best, Kise-kun!” 

He looked up into the stands and waved, beaming. The volume of the shrieks increased. Kise grinned wider, waving some more, and then suddenly his head hurt as something heavy landed.

"Senpai," Kise cried, rubbing the back of his head as he picked himself up from the floor. "PLEASE stop hitting me!”

Kasamatsu’s scowl seemed to get fiercer with every match Kise played. ”Stop waving at the fangirls and focus!”

"I have to be nice to the fans, senpai," Kise whined. Which was true, but not the only reason why Kise paid attention to them. He liked the attention, too, though if he said that Kasamatsu-senpai would only hit him again. Kise had learned that from painful past experience.

"Don’t mind him," Moriyama said, giving Kise a comforting smile. "He’s just jealous they’re all calling your name. I’m jealous too—why don’t they call mine once in a while?"

Kasamatsu turned on Moriyama, and Kise made a quick getaway, thanking Moriyama-senpai internally for the opportunity to escape.


	14. R.U.O.K?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Aikawa Nanase's "R.U.O.K?!"

On the rooftop, Mayuzumi stretched a little and then set his book down carefully, making sure not to lose his place. He wished lunchtime were a little longer. Up here, away from Akashi and the rest of the Rakuzan army, Mayuzumi felt at home and at peace. The weather was perfect, his lunch had tasted great, and Puririn-chan would probably save the world in two more chapters. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, massaged his neck a little, and then picked his book up again.


	15. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by the Major OP "RISE".

"Seirin! Fight-o!"

"Oh!"

"Fight-o!"

"Oh!"

Riko ran alongside the boys, heart soaring with joy. Teppei was coming back. They were going to make it to the Winter Cup for real. This was the year they would claw their way to the top, this was the year they would claim the final prize, this was the year they would all play together as a team and win. 

"I can’t hear you!" she called. "Seirin! Fight-o!"

"Oh!"

Seirin would win. She knew it. They were going to win. ”Fight-o!”

"Oh!"

This year. With everyone here. ”Fight-o!”

"Oh!"


	16. Aoki Flamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by the Takahashi Youko song (also the Pumpkin Scissors OP) "Aoki Flamme".

After the match with Meisei, Kuroko withdrew even further, no longer caring whether or not he was noticed. Better to hide, that none would see the shame and guilt that still made its way to the surface of these long-stilled waters. Better to avoid them all, a task made easier by his already ghost-like ability to blend in and disappear. He needed to think without their justifications echoing in his ears. He needed to get away and think for himself, not continue to allow himself to be carried on the way he had all that year and the year before it. 

Ogiwara didn’t answer any of his e-mails. Kuroko wrote, not expecting a reply, so it didn’t surprise him that no letter from Ogiwara ever landed in his mailbox. He looked up train timetables and made a plan, and he skipped school one day, hopping on a train to Meisei, hurting all the way there. 

He hurt all the way back. Something had to change.


	17. Leaving Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [shuffle meme drabbles](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com/post/87554619103/shuffle-meme-drabbles). This one is inspired by Sheryl Crow's song "Leaving Las Vegas".

They had to bench Kise after they found out he was hurt. Kasamatsu yelled at Kise in the locker room when everyone else was gone, pissed off at Kise for causing this, but mostly frustrated and angry with himself for not noticing. They’d known Kise worked hard and pushed himself, and all of the seniors had been keeping an eye on Kise’s tendency to overwork, and still this had happened. 

They’d tried, all of them, even Nakamura, tried and tried and played their hearts out, but without Kise none of them could do anything against Midorima’s three-pointers, especially when the rest of Shuutoku was already a match for Kaijou.

Best Four. When they could have been the best. 

The night of the match for third place, when everyone else was asleep, Kasamatsu cried quietly deep into his pillow, fist clenching permanent wrinkles into the sheets. 

They could have been the best. And now it was over.


	18. Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a response to the anonymous prompt "Imagine Kise and Kasamatsu living together and having a dog as a pet <3"

They opened the door to a tide of heat and humidity. Kasamatsu stifled an inner groan. If he were alone, he’d change his mind and head to the gym. Unfortunately, he had others to think about, so he steeled his expression and gritted his teeth instead.

"Woof!"

Kasamatsu shifted his attention to the golden retriever, who was giving him a pointed look. “What, we’re going, we’re going,” he said, sitting down on the blessedly cooler step to tie his shoelaces. “Like owner, like pet. Himawari’s just as impatient as you are, Kise.”

"It was because you had a really scary face on, senpai," Kise said with a grin and a wink. "You looked like you were going to war!"

War indeed. Kasamatsu scowled at Kise, who had also managed to get his shoes on so gracefully Kasamatsu hadn’t even noticed. Kise’s grin grew wider, and Kasamatsu’s scowl grew deeper.

Himawari whined again. “Shut up,” Kasamatsu said, giving up. He finished tying his shoelaces and stood again, reaching out to pat Himawari on the head. “You’re on my team. Kise can play on his own. We’ll beat him this time, won’t we, sweetheart?”

Himawari barked sharply in agreement. Kise whined about the unfairness of playing two-on-one as Kasamatsu locked the door behind them and took Himawari’s leash.


	19. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about a canon situation in which Aomine's basketball didn't hit Kise on the head. I was going for non-serendipity, but this sucked pretty badly and didn't have any impact. Saving for wordcount (which is why it's in the drabble collection), but please don't bother reading this, it is unbetaed and BAD. ^_^;;;;;;;;;;

"Rebound!"

Arms reached up, surrounding the ball. Someone swatted at it, trying to get it loose. Someone else swatted back, and this time did actually get the ball loose; it rolled out the gym doors and bounced off into the school grounds. 

"You were the last one," one of the senpai said, pointing at Aomine. "Go get it."

Aomine made a face, but he _had_ actually been the last one to touch the ball, so he chased after it into the bright daytime sun. Basketballs were easy enough to chase, at least. They went in straight lines, and so even if the light was dazzling for a moment, Aomine figured he'd just keep going until he ran it down. He didn't have too long to go either--just before him, the errant basketball hit a fencepost and rolled back a little way towards Aomine. 

Aomine picked it up lazily and dribbled it. Yup, no harm done to the ball. 

He spun it on his fingers and turned to head back to the gym. Through the chain-link fence, a flash of yellow-gold caught his eye. Aomine glanced over to see Kise Ryouta, Teikou's resident pretty boy, walking without looking like he was in a hurry to go anywhere. _Wonder what pretty boy's doing?_

"Aomine, the ball!"

Oh, yeah, the game, they weren't done yet. Aomine grinned in anticipation and dribbled back towards the gym, forgetting about Kise Ryouta almost immediately.


End file.
